Bulma y vegeta
by maris312
Summary: Esta es mi vercion de como comenzo la histori de amor ente vegeta y bulma.. cuando comienza con una simple invitacion y termina en mas que un atrayente fisico..


BULMA Y VEGETA.

Bueno los saludo a todos los lectores esta es la primera historia que publico y les suplicaría que dieran su opinión ya que para mí es muy importante saber uno que les pareció y dos si me equivoque y como puedo mejorar. DISFRUTEN

CAPITULO 1: " EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA"

El tiempo transcurre después de la llegada y advertencia de mirai trunks , Bulma había decidido invitar a vegeta a quedarse en su casa hasta que pasara el tiempo de entrenamiento.. Bien contra toda predicción el acepto de nuevo.

En ese tiempo vegeta solo se disponía a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, Bulma por su parte le simpatizaba su huésped, ella le llevaba ropa limpia y elementos de higiene personal a su cuanto, que por cierto esta casi al frente del de bulma, Aunque el príncipe no lo reconociera le agradaba sentirse de nuevo como un príncipe "EL GRAN PRICIPE DE LOS SAYAYIN" y aparte de que bulma lo atendía bien le llevaba comida a la cámara de gravedad pero el en rara ocasión aceptaba.

Una noche en la que bulma se diponia a llevarle la cena a vegeta en su cuarto, ya que a el no le agradaba mucho la idea de comer junto a esa señora fastidiosa madre de bulma, entonces, ella toco la puerta y como nadie respondía se dispuso a entrar…

BL: Hola, vegeta.. estas aquí?, te taje la cena.

Nadie respondía , estaba oscuro haci que ella prendió la luz. Y si, no vio a nadie.

BL: hach.. donde se habrá metido vegeta,.. no creo que todavía este entrenando, aunque pensándolo bien con lo obstinado que es no me sorprendería. –decía mientras se adentraba mas en la habitación.

En eso escucho la regadera del baño.

BL:Ha! Con que esta tomando una ducha…mmmmm; no quisiera molestarlo pero..mmm.. Ha! Es mi casa no?.., bien.

Bulma se paro en frente de la puerta del baño y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta.

BL: Oye vegeta tu cena se va a enfri..a…HAAAA! lo siento…!- y cerro la puerta de golpe.

Por un instante se quedo paralizada pensando en lo que había visto aunque fue solo unos segundos ella pudo ver su figura, la figura del príncipe sayayin fuerte y a la vez sensual, Bulma sacudió la cabeza pensando.

BL:Huyy pero que tonta fui al a ver entrado de esa forma, que vergüenza- pensaba mientras se sonrojaba mas.

BL: si yamsha se enterara de que vi a vegeta desn..u. no,no,no!.

Luego el hombre con una toalla en la cintura salió del baño sacándola de sus pensamientos, diciéndole:

VG: Oye mujer como te atreves a entrar sin tocar no te enseñaron modales o que?.. –Vegeta esta molesto pero igualmente sonrojado y nervioso como bula..

BL: Oye no me grites! , bueno si fue descortés entrar así, pero.. te estaba llamando y no me respondías.

VG:Y quien te crees que eres para reprocharme si no te quiero responder simplemente no lo hago y ya!

BL: .. pues no se te olvide que quien está alimentando tu hambre y tus recursos de entrenamiento SOY YO ¡! .-decía mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura.

VG: HMP! .. –El si quería responderle en verdad pero ella eran tan tan mejor dicho ya no tenía caso haci que solo le contesto:

VG: Ya no grites!.. haber que era lo que se te ofrecía?.- decía en un tono burlón y sarcástico.

Bulma ya estaba muy ofendida.

BL: pues yo solo..yo. solo.. TE TRAIA LA CENA IDIOTA!.

Diciendo esto, bulma salió de la habitación, dejándolo aturdido por ese ultimo grito.

VG: Hpm.. quien se cree..?'

Miro hacia la messa junto a su cama y halli se encontraba una bandeja con comida deliciosa que ese dia bulma havia preparado especialmente para el.

Mientras tanto bulma se dirijio al comedor donde la esperaban sus padres para cenar juntos,mientras bajaba las escaleras pensando:

BL:Que pata, mono estúpido le llevo una deliciosa cena a su habitación y como me responde que falata de respeto.., hmp Bien no le dare importancia, lo mejor será olvidarlo.

Ya llegando al comedor su madre se fijo en la cara que traia y pregunto.

SRA Br. : Oye querida porque traes esa cara? Paso algo?.

BL: emm? No,no! Mama no es nada descuida-decia mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

SR. BR.: Bulma?, BULMA!

BL: ha si papa que decias?- bulma se sobresalta ya que estaba concentrada pensando en lo que había pasado en el cuarto de vegeta.

SRA. Br : parece que estas un poco distraída bulam querida.

BL:ps no emmm solo un poco cansada no le prestes atención.

SRA. BR. : Esta bien querida pero no puedes estar haci te ves tan tensa.. HO! Que tal te salgan arugas, cambia tu cara querida Sonríe- la madre de bulma siempre tan positiva..

SR: BR. :Además recuerda hija que mañana viene el muchacho yamsha.. ponte alegre.

SRA. BR. : HO! Es verdad el atractivo joven yamsha va a venir mañana.- Dijo entusiasmada.

BL: hee.? Es verdad lo olvidaba…- aunque bulma seguía perdida en sus pensamientos..

BL:HMP.. no debería seguir pensando en eso lo olvidare además mañana viene yamsha y tendré que ponerme mas hermosa.

Luego la mama de bulma pregunto:

Sra.B. : Querida y el apuesto vegeta ya se habrá quedado dormido? Le queiallevar unos deliciosos pastelillos que .

BL: he? He si mama ya esta descansando.

Dicho esto se despidieron y y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación..

BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPITULO Y LES ASEGURO QUE LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA MUY BUENOS YA TERMINE EL FANFIC PERO POR MOTIVO DE TIEMPOP NO LO PUEDO SUBIR TODO DE UNA VEZ PERO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPIRULO MUY PRONTO.. SI QUIEREN SABER UN POCO SOBRE MI SIGAN LEYENDO ;)-

BUENO YO SOY COLOMBIANA TENGO 16 AÑOS Y PS ME ENCANTA LOS FANFIC DE DRAGON BALL Y POR ESE MOTIVO ME ANIME A EMPEZER A ESCRIBIR ESPERO ME DEN SU APOYO HACI SEA DE UNOS CUANTOS PARA SEGUIR INSPIRANDOME A HACER MAS FANCICTION… ;)


End file.
